


Alliance

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Congrats! He's not gonna kill you!, Developing Friendships, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gir is baby, Halloween, Halloween Writing Challenge, Making Friends, October, Roasted pumpkin seeds, Zim has a crush, developing feelings, mom vibes, mutual crushing, pumpkin seeds, this has nothing exciting in it i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Gir is,,,,,,baby.(But seriously:)Gir invites you over to the base for the one thing you really know how to make: food!How does Zim react to a human like yourself in his base?





	Alliance

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!” 

Gir’s sweet (and admittedly a little dim-witted) smile beams up at me as we enter his and Zim’s home – or, “base” as Zim liked to call it. 

Gir had invited me over to make food. More specifically, roasted pumpkin seeds. He’s become obsessed with the dang things ever since I’d let him munch on some one chilly afternoon. 

The house itself was...well, fitting. The men’s room door was a bit odd, but hey, I'm not about to judge. Plus, his ‘secret’ identity isn’t exactly a secret. I know he’s an alien. Do I care? Not really. But I'll admit that it was a shock to learn that this guy, who I've known for years now, has been posing as a young boy at the local school. 

He and I had met when I bought Gir a cake pop at the local coffee shop. After Gir ran back to show "his master," Zim had made his way over to me, obviously suspicious. But we’d gotten to talking, and when we finally looked back out the window, it had been dark. After that, we decided to just...meet up. Talk. Well, he did most of the talking. We met up to talk over (far too sweet) coffee, venting about our weeks to one another. After a while, he began assuring me that whoever was bothering me was to be put at the top of his "list". He refused to elaborate on what list, exactly.

I’d put two and two together when Gir asked me one day if I was really going to rule with Zim. When I asked him what he’d meant, he lowered his disguise and asked again. He thought I couldn’t hear him properly. And once I saw that he was a robot, my suspicions were confirmed.

I mentally slapped myself, not believing that I hadn’t seen it sooner. 

I told him I didn’t know, and Zim and I only grew closer from there. 

I told Zim that I knew, but he’d kept the act up, even after that. Albeit, he wasn’t AS insistent. He’d even let me hear him speak in his native language a couple of times. 

But I digress. 

Back to today. 

Gir leads me to the kitchen, where the two of us set to work. 

I hold him on my hip for a good chunk of time, placing him on the counter when it came to me using the oven. 

I show him, to the best of my ability, how to break down a pumpkin and use up the entire thing, whipping up an array of sweet treats. But Gir’s heart is set on those pumpkin seeds. 

I bend forward to grab them from the oven, the sound of the door opening actually startling me for a moment. 

“GI-what’s that smell?” 

Zim’s rough shout is immediately calmed when the scent of all the pumpkin-y goods that had moved throughout the house hit him. I set the tray of pumpkin seeds down on the oven, not letting Gir take one just yet.

Gir hopped off the counter and ran to the living room to greet Zim as I stayed in the kitchen, finishing up some cream cheese frosting that Gir insisted we put on the pumpkin bread we’d made. 

I can hear them in the living room, slowly getting closer and closer to the kitchen. 

I hear Gir’s tiny, squeaking footsteps as he runs back into the kitchen, clinging to my leg happily. 

“See?” He says, probably speaking to Zim. 

I pick up the hot pan with my orange autumn oven mitts, turning to offer him a pumpkin seed. 

I stop. 

Zim is frozen in shock, much like I was. 

He was without his disguise. I’ve...I’ve never seen him without it. 

His eyes are a gorgeous ruby red-ish color, and despite not having any distinct pupils, I'm not unnerved. And instead of hair on his head, he has two long, black antennae. His skin is a lively green, and his clothes remain the same. 

I can feel my cheeks heat up, but I can’t pinpoint why. Is it nerves? Is it because he’s cute?? Is it the oven??? I’m not sure, but I know I have to say SOMETHING. 

“Uh...want a pumpkin seed?” I laugh a little, lowering the pan for Gir to take a few as he tugs on my sweater. 

“Gir,” He ignores me, voice even as he refuses to take his eyes off me. “Why is she here?” 

Gir is about to answer when I turn, setting the pan down, and taking a step as he lets so of my sweater. I was worried about crossing a line. 

“I-I'm sorry. I’ll get going home. S-sorry abou-” 

“nO!” 

His hand flies up to point a finger at me, continuing his shouting. And oddly enough, there’s no fire behind his voice. 

“YOU STAY PUT!” 

I laugh a little, out of nerves, crossing my arms at him. 

Gir then piped up with his reply. 

“She makes snacks!” 

There he goes, clinging to my leg again. 

Zim looks as though he’s about to start shouting at him, but stops himself when he takes a good look at Gir. He’s cheerfully eating the pumpkin seeds, holding onto my leg with a single hand. 

Zim huffs a sigh, looking away from me as he marches past me, taking a look at the frosting and pumpkin bread, trying a bit of the frosting before humming in thought. 

“...You may stay.” He turns to look at me, his air of suspicion gone. “As long as you like – ONLY IF you provide these...snacks. You may be useful.” 

I smile wide, clasping my hands together in joy. 

“Hey, sounds like a good deal. This is fun, and uh, I-if it makes Gir happy...” I pat his head, and he happily squeals. 

Zim’s face seems to deepen in shade at my joy, refusing to make eye contact with me. 

“Gir,” He speaks absentmindedly as his eyes finally flick to me. “Analysis.” 

Gir’s eyes turn red, taking a few steps away from me before he scans with a pale light, which runs down the entirety of my body before moving back up again. 

He beeps and whirs for a moment, sharing the results, much to my dismay. 

He lists my full name, age, weight, exact date of birth (down to the second), bodily stats as far as my organs go (apparently, I’m dehydrated. I should drink some water.), and finally, he lists something strange. 

“Unusually high amounts of Dopamine, oxytocin, estrogen, and serotonin detected.” 

Zim hums, looking me over before continuing to speak to Gir. “Norepinephrine and vasopressin?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He swears in Irken, crossing his arms as he looks at me. 

Gir’s eyes return to their signature baby blue as he walks over to me once again, hugging my leg before lifting up his arms and demanding (quite shrilly) that I pick him up. 

I do, hushing him. 

“I knew it! You’re gonna rule with my master!” 

I squeak in mortification, my wide eyes meeting Zim’s. He marches to stand almost too close to me, reaching up to pat my head twice before quickly retracting his hand. What, is he afraid i'm gonna bite him? 

“It’s undecided, Gir!” He speaks with all the authority he can muster without snapping at him. 

Gir makes a small, slightly disappointed noise as he takes more pumpkin seeds from the now-cooling tray. 

“Awwwwww, okay.” He rests his head on my shoulder, happily munching away. 

“I will allow you to live, puny stink-beast. You may stay in the amazing Zim’s base as long as you do not interfere in my plans, pledge your undying allegiance to me, do NOT interact with Dib-stink, AND!” 

He holds up a single claw as I step away for a moment to set the try of pumpkin seeds down on the table. 

“You provide your snacks, as previously stated.” 

I give him a smile and a small laugh as I roll my eyes, scooping some pumpkin seeds up for Gir and putting them in a bowl, handing them to him, and then setting him down to run off to wherever he was off to. 

“Is the great, amazing Zim actually asking me to be his – dare I say, friend? Buddy? Pal?” I tease, slicing a bit of the pumpkin loaf, putting it on a plate and offering it to him. 

He hesitantly takes it, eyeing it for a moment before taking a bite, mulling over what I'd said. 

“...you do not annoy me as Keef,” He growls the name in annoyance. “Once had.” 

A beat of silence, broken by Gir shouting for me from another room. 

“If it will make your silly human-self feel better, then you may call me a ‘friend’.” 

I smile, taking a piece of pumpkin loaf for myself, taking a bite. Gir screeches excitedly for me again as I swallow my food, breaking the comfortable silence. I sigh a little.

“Glad we get to be pals, spaceman.” 

I walk past him, playfully nudging his shoulder with my fist gently as I set my dessert down on the table, calling out softly to Gir that I was coming, and to please stop screaming. 

I don’t notice the blush that flares across Zim’s face as he watches me walk away.


End file.
